Guidance
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Davis is feeling down after finding out about TK and Kari's secret relationship. The last person he wants to speak to about it is his sister, Jun. Takari. One-shot


**Guidance**

Good day everybody. This fic has been going around in my head for a while now but I've only just been able to come up with a way to write it. It's a fairly simple idea, as you will probably notice when you read this one-shot. The plot itself has been used many times by lots of people but I thought I'd add my take on it using Davis and Jun. Normally in Digimon fanfics, this sort of story is written using Tai and Kari or Matt and TK.

One reason I chose Davis and Jun is because I wanted to show Jun in a positive light to show there is more to her than the crazy stalking fan-girl character she is sometimes written as. Another reason is that it allows me to mention Takari in the fic. There is a mention of Sorato too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything else that is copyrighted which I happen to mention in this one-shot. You already knew that, didn't you?

Summary: Davis is feeling down after finding out about TK and Kari's secret relationship. The last person he wants to speak to about it is his sister …

* * *

The blinds were down, blocking out the midday summer sunlight and keeping the room relatively dark compared to normal. Some of the light did get around the edge of the blue blind and that was enough to illuminate the messy bedroom of a teenage boy. There were dirty clothes strewn over the laminated wooden floor, laying along side various school textbooks, CD's and pieces of paper. The cobalt blue walls were covered with posters of girls in bikinis, rock groups and favoured sports stars. There were even a few posters on the white ceiling.

Davis Motomiya lay on his back on top of the blue covers of his bed in his grey sweatpants. He had his sky blue pillow over his face to block out the remaining light. The fifteen year old boy didn't want the mocking bright sunlight to reach his eyes. It reminded him too much of Kari and the light associated with her.

The memories and the sight from a few days earlier suddenly flooded back into his mind at the slightest thought about Kari. He had been trying to forget the events of that afternoon when he was going to visit Tai to see if the older boy, who he still idolised, wanted to play football. That was when he saw Kari with TK. He tried to stop the events from replaying in his mind but he couldn't.

Davis' mind replayed the images as he walked down the corridor leading to the Kamiya apartment. He was going to hang out with Tai for a while and was in a fairly happy mood. However, that all changed when his eyes locked on to two familiar figures at the bottom of the corridor, outside the Kamiya's home. They were two of his closest friends, Tai's younger sister, Kari, and TK. He was going to give them a happy greeting but that changed when he saw what they were doing.

He had paused and stared in disbelief at the sight he saw before him. He couldn't move from the spot as he watched TK and Kari share a passionate, love-filled kiss. They're lips brushed over one another's as their hands started to roam around the other's body. Davis continued to stand there with his eyes fixed on them as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. That was when a sudden rush of emotion overwhelmed him and forced him to turn around and head for home without them noticing he was ever there.

The same emotions flooded into Davis' heart again as he lay on his bed, replaying the scene in his mind again. He couldn't explain why he felt the way he did about what he saw going on between his two friends. He felt he should be happy for TK and Kari, and he was, but there was a lot more to it than that. The teen boy had expect them to become a couple one day so why did it come as such a painful shock when he caught them kissing.

The memories and feelings of the huge crush he once had on Kari flooded back into his mind. He remembered how he used to always be trying to get a date with Kari but she had always rejected him. After one final rejection, Davis had decided to move on and start looking for other girls. He had managed to have a few girlfriends since Kari last rejected him. He had managed to get over her and move on, or at least he thought he had.

Davis continued to think about it and he knew there was more to it than that. Sure there was a little bit of jealousy towards the person, who was once his friendly rival, for getting with the girl he once had a crush on but things had changed in the last four years. TK was now one of his closest friends and, although he still found her extremely attractive, Kari was no longer the object of his desires. The three of them, along with Cody, Ken and Yolei, were the closest of friends. That thought indicated where the next problem lay.

The closest of friends, something that meant they would keep each other informed if there were significant developments like this in someone's love life. Davis felt left in the dark and almost betrayed by his friends for not letting him know about them. Surely TK and Kari could trust him enough with the information that they were a couple. He could easily understand why they wanted to keep it a secret from Tai or Matt but keeping it a secret from him was another matter.

Then he thought about which of his other friends might know about it. Had they been keeping it a secret from him too or had TK and Kari left them in the dark about it as well? Davis guessed that Yolei didn't know about it otherwise she would have given it away from her actions around the two of them. However, she was the only one who he could easily read when it came something like this. If Ken or Cody knew then it would be a lot harder for him to work out if they were keeping it from him.

Davis was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a few gentle knocks on his closed bedroom door. He chose to ignore them, pretending to be asleep and hoping whoever it was would go away. However, the person knocked again. Davis ignored them again. They knocked for a third time and Davis decided to answer.

"What?" He finally responded in a tone that was laced with annoyance. He lifted the pillow off his eyes and threw it to one side.

His bedroom door opened and his wild bushy chestnut brown haired sister, Jun, poked her head into his room. He ignored the look on her face and rolled over on to his right side so he could face the wall next to his bed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his sister right now. She was probably going to yell at him for doing something he shouldn't have done, like normal.

"What's the matter?" Jun asked in a caring tone as she stepped through the door. Davis heard her close it behind her before she made her way over to his computer. She spun the seat around and sat down on it.

"Nothing," Davis huffed as he refused to roll over or sit up and engage into a conversation with his sister.

Jun sighed before taking a few seconds to compose her reply. "Really? Nothing is wrong? You've been shut up in here in the dark for the past few days. That isn't like you, Davis. You only do it when something is really bothering you. I'm here for you to talk to and give you some help if you want it."

"You help me?" Davis snorted. He didn't really believe Jun was here to help him. They would normally argue about anything and everything that they didn't share the same view point on.

"Yeah," Jun replied in her caring tone. "I know we don't often see eye to eye but I still care about you because, after all, you are my younger brother. You can tell me anything that you want to and I'll keep it a secret. Besides, if you tell me then there is absolutely no chance of your friends finding out."

Davis lay there and thought about it for a moment. Jun did have a point. He could discuss his thoughts with her and none of his friends would find out. In fact that could be a plus point if TK and Kari hadn't told anyone at all about the romantic side to their relationship. That was assuming some of his friends didn't know already.

The teen boy sighed and ran his hand through his spiky chestnut brown hair. He groaned as he rolled over to face Jun before he sat up. He started thinking over how to begin the delicate conversation with his sister. Davis picked his words and decided to give her a chance. They didn't have a lot of brother-sister moments like this.

"It's about TK and Kari," Davis stated bluntly as he glanced over at Jun.

"Oh. Were they …" Jun's face showed that she'd suddenly realised why her brother had been so down. She then used her hands to gesture the remainder her of her sentence. She formed an open fist with her left hand and slid the index finger of her right hand in and out of the gap between her fingers and thumb a few times.

A smirk formed on Davis' lips as he realised what Jun was implying. She was suggesting that he had caught Kari and TK while they were having sex. A laugh escaped his lips at the thought. Would it have been easier if he had caught them in the middle of something sexual?

"No, it was more like …" Davis decided to play along with Jun's gestures and made one of his own. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth as wide as possible and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go. He pretended to roam a girl's body with his hands as he wriggled his tongue around in the air. He then started adding silly sounds.

"Oh right," Jun laughed. Davis stopped his demonstration and started laughing too. He was glad that some of the tension and depression he'd been feeling had evaporated away.

"I caught them playing tonsil hockey outside of Kari's apartment. I don't think they know I caught them," Davis filled Jun in on what he had seen.

"And you're feeling jealous because you have feelings for Kari?" His sister replied with her tone returning to the caring one she was using before. "That's a perfectly normal feeling. I felt jealous when Matt started dating Sora."

Davis sighed again and thought about his reply. "It's more than just feeling jealous. Sure I wish I could date Kari but I knew she didn't want me so I moved on. Even I can see just how much she likes TK and I knew the day was coming when they would get together. I just didn't expect to find out like this. I thought I was their friend and that they would have told me."

"Does anyone else know about them?" Jun asked as she placed her chin in her right palm and entered a thinking posture.

"I don't know," Davis pursed his lips before continuing. "I don't think Yolei knows about it, otherwise it would be written all over her face and she would broadcast it every time she was around them. But I'm not sure about Ken or Cody. Those two can keep things like this hidden."

Jun thought about what Davis was telling her for a few seconds before giving him her view. "I can't see a reason for them to tell Ken or Cody and not tell you or Yolei about them being together. Aren't Kari and Yolei like best friends? If Kari was going to tell anyone then surely it would be Yolei. So you shouldn't feel so left out if Yolei doesn't even know."

"Yeah, Kari and Yolei are best friends," the teen boy sighed. "I guess you're right. But I still can't work out why they would want to keep it a secret from me and the rest of us."

"Maybe they don't want their brothers to find out?" Jun speculated. "After all, older brothers tend to be very protective of their younger sisters. So Tai's reaction might be the reason why they are keeping it a secret."

"That doesn't explain why TK or Kari haven't told any of us. We can keep it a secret from Tai and Matt," Davis ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair once more.

Jun tapped her cheek with her index finger a few times. She was clearly in deep thought and trying to come up with a logical reason for TK and Kari's actions. "Well then, have you ever thought that it might be because they're scared about their relationship?"

Davis' eyebrows rose at the suggestion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. You've told me several times that TK and Kari are like best friends and so close that they can't keep secrets from one another for very long. If they are that close then it makes sense that they are scared about what might happen if something went wrong, like if they had an argument or broke up or something," Jun explained. "If something did go wrong then they would lose one of their best friends and love at the same time. It would be devastating for both of them if that happened."

"You're right, that's it. They're frightened about what would happen if something went wrong," Davis' eyes lit up as he suddenly realised why his friends were trying to keep their relationship a secret. "They don't want anyone else to know in case it affects them too and causes tensions within the group."

"Exactly," Jun smiled. "And here's what I think you should do. First of all, I think you should let TK and Kari know you caught them having a tongue wrestling match before you do anything else. Then you should tell them that you support their relationship and let them know that you'll be there as a friend for both of them if they need to talk about anything. Who knows, they might even tell you why they have been keeping their relationship a secret and you can convince them they have nothing to worry about."

"I'll do just that. Thanks for the chat," Davis smiled gratefully at his sister as he stood up. She stood up too and made her way over to him. They gave each other a quick hug and Davis guessed his sister could be alright sometimes. Although he would never admit that he managed to get on with her in public.

"No problem," Jun replied as they broke the embrace and stepped back. "It's what big sisters are for."

* * *

That felt like the best place to end this one-shot. This is one of the shortest things I've ever written so I hope you guys still liked it. I'm not really expecting many reviews for this fic so I'll really appreciate all the feedback from those of you who do leave me a review =D


End file.
